A. Field of Invention
Some embodiments may generally relate to the field of entertaining and/or teaching household hygiene habits to children.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that teaching children to clean up after themselves can be challenging. It is almost universally true that people tend to prefer leisure and play time as opposed to work. This is especially true of children, and so it is especially helpful to couch work in terms of play. What is needed is a device which entices children to engage in household cleaning activities, by converting work into play. Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more benefits or advantages over the prior art.